Psych: Shawn meets Mr Monk
by Revieweverything100
Summary: When Adrian Monk is charged with murder, he goes to Shawn and Gus to prove he's innocent. However, it get's worse when no one believes thay Monk is innocent, and Shawn and Gus end up in jail.


Psych

Mr. Monk and the Psychic

DISCLAIMER: In this story I have chosen to ignore the events of the episode Mr. Monk and the End.

1988

"Shawn," Henry Spencer said, trying to get his son's attention. "There's someone I want you to meet. She's your new babysitter."

Shawn dragged his feet; at eleven he felt he was way too old for a baby sitter.

"This is Mrs. Monk, she's from San Francisco." Henry told him.

"Hi," She said, "we're going to have a great time together."

"I'll be back by ten, and all the emergency numbers are on the fridge." Henry told her as he walked out the door.

"I figured we could start having fun by organizing everything on your house by size, shape and or color." Mrs. Monk said.

"That's fun?" Shawn asked.

"Of course, what do you do for fun?" She asked.

"Watch TV, pretend to play the _Nintendo_ I don't actually have. Or sometimes, I hang around with my friend Gus." Shawn said.

"_Hang_?" She asked; upset. "I better remove all ropes from the premises before this Gus fellow comes and hangs us both."

"Wait, uh, no I didn't literally _hang_ around, I meant, like Gus and I would do something together, like 'find' money, or…" Shawn was cut off.

"Did you put voice quotes around the word 'find'?" She asked "As in you stole it?"

"No, I don't mean it like that, we don't steal anything!" Shawn explained.

"It must be that Gus you 'hang around' with!" She shouted. "I'm calling Gus' parents!"

"Do you even know his number?" Shawn asked.

"Your father left his number on the emergency contacts list, in case I had to leave." She replied as she got the phone and dialed the number. "Hello," she started.

"Yes, I'm baby sitting Shawn Spencer and I believe your son is a bad influence on little Shawn." She stopped to listen.

"Yes, I said Gus was a bad influence on Shawn." Another pause to listen, she covered the phone and mouthed "It's his mom" to Shawn. She started back.

"No ma'am, I'm not just saying that because Gus is black." Gus' mom must've said something offensive because Mrs. Monk fired back with what _she_ thought was a real crusher, but it probably didn't even faze Gus' mom.

"Well I bet the stripes on your son's shirt aren't symmetrical!" She shouted as she slammed the phone down.

"Sorry," she said, sounding as though she couldn't even believe what had just poured out of her mouth. "That was very offensive of me."

"Um, you're fine." Shawn said confused.

"How about I tell you about my two sons?" She said. She seemed to want to get off the previous subject.

"Uh, okay." Shawn said.

She motioned for Shawn to join her on the couch. "This is my oldest son Adrian," she pointing to a kid in a picture she had pulled out of purse. The picture had her and one of her sons in front of a screen door. Shawn _saw_ that his shirt was buttoned up all the way to the collar. _Saw_ that his belt had eight loops instead of the usual seven. "And this is my son Ambrose." She said pointing to the other kid.

The first thing that Shawn _saw_ was that he was inside the screen door. Why wasn't he outside with the rest? Honestly Shawn didn't care enough to ask.

"This picture is old," she said "My boys have grown up quite a bit since then. Adrian is being a little adventurous in this picture." She said."

"He is?" Shawn asked.

"Obviously," she said pointing to his belt "his belt only has nine holes. That's a bold statement."

Only my father could find a babysitter this weird, Shawn thought.

2011

"What are you eating?" Gus asked Shawn as he joined him in the Psych offices.

"Nacho cheese flavored tortilla chips." Shawn told him.

"You mean Doritos? He asked.

"No, nacho cheese flavored tortilla chips."

Shawn reminded him.

"Why not just call them Doritos?"

"Because," Shawn told him "until _Frito Lay _agrees to pay for every time I say, well you know."

"Doritos?"He said.

"Yes, so until they start paying me every time I say that, I'm calling them nacho cheese flavored tortilla chips." Shawn explained.

"Why should they pay because you say Doritos?" Gus asked.

"Because, whenever I say that word, I'm advertising for free. So unless they pay to advertise for them, I'm calling their chips nacho cheese flavored tortilla chips." Shawn told him.

"It's not advertising if you just say Doritos, if you were on a billboard saying 'Doritos are the best, all the fake psychics eat them!' then it would be advertising." Gus said.

"Gus, that's ridiculous. I would never advertise on a billboard that I'm a fraud."

"I'm just saying that word of mouth is not advertising." Gus explained.

"That's what _Frito_ _Lay_ said. Then _Kellogs _said the same thing when I said I should be paid for having the front of my cereal box facing out, that way people will be like

'Oh, Shawn eats Frosted Flakes, Shawn's cool. That makes Frosted Flakes cool!'."

"Whatever," Gus said, "Wait till you see who our new client is!"

"Is it Tom Selleck?" Shawn asked.

"No." Gus said frustrated. "It's Adrian Monk, the detective from San Francisco."

"Turn him down." Shawn said.

"What, why?" Gus asked.

"The man has issues, issues that I'm not dealing with." Shawn told him. "Wait, why did he hire us anyway?"

"He was accused of murdering a cop." Gus told me.

"He's on the run isn't he?"

"Yes." Gus said.

"What's up with you, you always hate helping accused murderers who are running away from the law." Shawn pointed out.

"I'm a bit of fan." He said embarrassed.

"You're a fan of Monk?" Shawn asked.

"No, of his assistant, she understands my plight in life." He told me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She knows what it's like to work with a psychotic detective."

"I certainly hope you meant psychic detective."

"No, I said psychotic."

"I'm psychotic?"

"Well, no, but you can be hard to deal with."

"Gus, we aren't taking this case."

"Too late."

"What?"

"Monk and his assistant are in the waiting room." Gus said. Shawn looked over and saw them. He _saw_ that Monk had his collar buttoned up the same as the kid in the picture he saw twenty some years ago. It was him.

"Alright then," Shawn said, "this might actually be fun."

Chapter 2

"So, can you help me?" Monk asked. He had explained that while working a case, he came across a dead cop. He then tripped and fell on top of the corpse, thus his fingerprints were all over the body. Gus found the story a little hard to believe, but Shawn was all of a sudden anxious to jump on the case, so he figured why not try.

"Well," Shawn said, "we might be able give you hand."

Monk just kept staring at Shawn's torso. "So," Shawn said uncomfortably, "is there something wrong with my shirt?" I asked.

"Natalie, this man can't help me." Monk said.

"What's wrong with him, Mr. Monk?" She asked.

"Just look at his shirt!" He said.

She stared at Shawn's shirt for a few minutes.

"Oh," she said, "I see. Mr. Spencer, only five of the buttons on your shirt is buttoned."

"So?" Shawn asked.

"That means three of them aren't buttoned." She said, as if that would explain everything.

"I'm confused." Shawn said.

"Three and five are uneven numbers, which makes Mr. Monk uncomfortable. It would really help if you could button one." She explained.

"Oh," Shawn said buttoning. "To answer your earlier question, we might be able to help you."

"If money is an issue, Mr. Monk will be glad to pay as much as you need." Natalie said.

"I will?"

"Of course you will." She said.

"No," Shawn said, "money isn't an issue. It's just that…"

"It's no problem." Gus said, cutting him off.

Monk walked around the office, making a frame with his hands.

"What's he doing?" Shawn asked Natalie.

"He's checking to see if everything is in order." She told them.

"Define order?" Gus said.

"Well," Natalie said, pointing to some photos on the wall, "everything has to be even and symmetrical."

Shawn groaned, Gus nudged him. If Natalie was offended by his attitude, she didn't show it. Maybe she was used to people reacting like that. Monk's wallet fell out of his pocket, as Shawn looked at ithe _saw_ the picture of a women; He knew he'd seen that picture before. In an old newspaper, her name was Tracy, maybe? Something with a T. She had been murdered. Car bomb, Shawn thought. Monk came over to us.

"Your office is a threat to the universe, and so far you have yet to show me that you're not a fake." Monk said.

"All right then," Shawn said, "you're wife, was killed." Monk looked stunned, Shawn had no idea if that was his wife in the picture, but it seemed so.

"She was murdered; someone planted a bomb under her car." Shawn said. "Her name was…" Shawn put his hand on Gus' head. He quickly pulled it off.

"Her name was…Trudy!" Shawn shouted "And her murder has never been solved, you try and you try, but you can't reach a conclusion." Shawn didn't know if that was true or not, but it sounded cool.

Monk stared at them blankly. "You've got the job." He said.

Chapter 3

In order to investigate the murder, they had to go to San Francisco. Gus and Shawn decided to follow Monk and his assistant.

"Do you think he's guilty?" Gus asked.

"No, the death of the cop was pre-attempted murder. Monk can't even think straight, much less plan an in depth murder." Shawn told him.

"I think you're underestimating him." He said.

"I don't think so. I mean come on; he needs an assistant just to function everyday tasks." Shawn said.

"That doesn't mean he couldn't organize a murder."

"You sure seem to want him to be guilty." Shawn pointed out.

"No, I'm just stating the facts." He said.

"Is this about how he broke your _Star Trek_ statue thing?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe…" Gus said, sounding embarrassed.

"Gus, you heard him, it wasn't symmetrical."

"That doesn't give him a right to break it!"

"It was a statue of a nerd ship."

"It was an authentic season one _Enterprise_, Shawn!" Gus shouted.

"It also wasn't symmetrical. It was a threat to the universe." Shawn said, laughing.

"That's not funny, Shawn!"

"It's _kind of_ funny, when you think about."

"You're a sick man, Shawn."

"I'm sick? Gus, you've had that model since we were twelve. Who keeps a piece of plastic for over twenty years? _That_'_s _sick, Gus." Shawn told him.

"It was a collectible, worth almost a thousand dollars!" Gus said.

"We've been in debt since we started out with Psych, why didn't you sell that and help us out?" Shawn asked.

"For the same reason you didn't sell the grilled cheese that had the virgin Mary grilled into it. National Geographic was going to give three thousand dollars for that sandwich."

"Gus, that's different. I didn't keep the sandwich for twenty-three years, I ate it."

"We're here." He said sighing.

Shawn and Gus knew they were having a bad day when they stepped out of your car and saw a dead body.

Chapter 4

The body was about twenty feet away in the park. The police had already discovered the body, and crime scene tape was there. Natalie walked up to us.

"Why are we here?" Shawn asked.

"This is where Mr. Monk asked me to go." She answered.

"It doesn't seem very smart to be near cops when you're on the run for murder." Shawn said.

"I tried to tell him that, but Mr. Monk loves to solve murders, for him it's like loving to put together a puzzle." She explained.

"Yeah, well I love Curt Smith in the non-gayest way possible, but you don't see me breaking the restraining order he put on me to talk him." Shawn said.

"Curt Smith held a restraining order on you?" She asked.

"Long story." Shawn said.

"I've got time." She told me.

"I don't think so." Shawn said, pointing to the cop walking towards us. He seemed to be in his late forties, and had a mustache that looked like an animal died on his face.

"You can't be here, Natalie." Mustache told her.

"I know," she said, "but look how happy Mr. Monk is." She said, pointing to Monk and Gus, who were investigating something.

"Sometimes you have to give up happiness to do what's important." Mustache told her.

"If it's that big a deal, Captain, then why don't you just arrest us?" She asked.

"Because, I don't think Monk killed that cop, he just doesn't have a lot of help since you're the only one who saw him fall on the body. Wait," he said, looking at Shawn, "who are you?"

"My name is Shawn Spencer; I'm a psychic for the SBPD." Shawn said. "That's my partner Gus." he said pointing to Gus. Conveniently, he happened to just've looked at the body, so he was green in the gills. He waved at us weakly.

"Captain Leland Stottlemeyer," he said, shaking Shawn's hand. "You and your partner see corpses often?" Stottlemeyer asked sarcastically.

"Almost everyday," Shawn said, "Gus just hasn't gotten used to the whole dead body thing." Shawn heard Gus retching, and quite possibly throwing up behind some bush. Stottlemeyer looked at him, and then at Shawn with a look that said "_Everyday? Yeah right_."

"We're working on it." Shawn told him.

He nodded. Then a much smaller man with a crew cut walked up. Shawn _saw _that this guy tried to walk with an extra "coolness" into his step. In the end it just looked like he was constipated.

"This is Lieutenant Disher." Stottlemeyer said to Gus, who had just joined the three of us.

"Hi," Shawn said, shaking his hand, "you look familiar."

"You probably know me from my hit rock band, The Randy Disher Project." Disher said.

"I can't say I've heard of you guys." Shawn said.

"You know, we had the hit song, Don't Need a Badge?" He said.

"Sorry." Shawn said. That's when he _saw_ the exit wound on the body, it was the same as the one of the guy Monk had been accused of killing. (He showed them a picture.)

"Is he okay?" Stottlemeyer asked Gus.

"Yes, he seems to be having a vision." Gus said.

"I'm, I'm sensing that, whoever killed this man, also killed the cop!" Shawn shouted.

"That's a double homicide, Monk." Stottlemeyer said.

"No, no. Monk didn't kill either one of them." Shawn said, hand on the side of his head.

"He was framed?" Natalie asked.

"No, the killer didn't intend for Monk to fall on the body, but when he did he took advantage of it and struck again." Shawn said. 

"Wait," Gus said. "Where is Monk?"

They looked over and saw him arguing with some little kid who had ice cream spilled on his shirt. 

"Trust me kid, you'll be much happier if you go to the store there and buy yourself some clean clothes." Monk said, pointing to an _Aeropostle_ store across the street.

"Those clothes are too big." The kid said.

"But then you won't have cow fluid on your shirt." Monk said.

"I better go stop this." Natalie said as she walked over to Monk and persuaded him to join us.

"Let's go." She said.

"Where?" Monk asked. "I'm wanted for a murder I didn't commit."

"Go," Stottlemeyer said. "I'll give you an hour to get out of here and back to Santa Barbra, and then I'm calling in a tip."

"I thought you said you didn't think Mr. Monk did it?" Natalie asked.

"I don't, but Monk's a wanted person and I have to do my job." Stottlemeyer said. "Now go."

As they left for our cars, they bumped into the mom and the little kid with the ice cream on his shirt. Monk looked at the mom.

"Invest in getting your child decent clothing." Monk told her.

"Let it go Mr. Monk." Natalie told him.

"The whole world has slipped into true purgatory." Monk said as they got into their separate cars.

Chapter 5

As they drove up to the Psych office they saw Lassiter and Jules outside. There was a dead body thrown through the window. Written on what was left of the window were the words "You got Monked."

"Wow, that's lame." Shawn said.

"Oh no." Natalie said.

"Hands up!" Lassiter shouted.

Gus knew this moment was coming, he knew they couldn't run from the police forever. He then began to wonder, when did he become the one talking Shawn into the crazy cases.

"Whoa, there," Shawn said; he also was expecting this moment.

He just didn't think it would come as soon as Gus thought. "I don't think Gus and I should technically be the ones arrested." Shawn said.

"You two are accessories to murder; you should most certainly be arrested." Lassie told them.

Gus panicked, but on the outside Shawn seemed to remain calm, almost unbothered by the situation. However, on the inside, Shawn was just as worried as Gus was, quite frankly neither one of them wanted to end up in jail.

Then Shawn _saw_ the messy crime seen, _saw_ how "unsymmetrical" the whole area was. There was no way Monk did this. Gus knew Shawn had figured something out, he just hoped he did it before they were arrested.

"Monk didn't do this!" Shawn shouted. "The spirits feel the whole area isn't, well, Monkish."

"What is he talking about?" Lassiter asked.

"He's saying that there is no way Mr. Monk could do this, the whole area is out of order. Monk couldn't stand to leave something this way; he would have to clean the place up." Natalie said.

"She's right, actually." Monk said. "This whole place is a threat to the natural order of the universe."

It was at that moment that Gus realized how thankful he was for Monks phobias and obsessions; it might just keep them out of jail.

"You sir," Lassiter said to Monk, "need serious help."

"Jules," Shawn said, "as immature as it sounds, you believe your loving boyfriend, don't you?"

"Shawn, boyfriend or not; you don't have much to prove that Monk didn't do this, or the other murders." Juliet said.

"The spirits are never wrong, and somehow I'm going to prove it to you." Shawn told her.

"Well, you're going to have to do it from inside a cell." Lassiter said, "Because you're under arrest for accessories to murder, as for Monk, you're under arrest for murder." Lassiter continued to read them their rights. Shawn got close to Jules.

"Would it be possible for Gus and me to be bailed out?" He whispered to her.

"Yes, but I can't do it. I've contacted your father; he'll be here in about three hours." She told him.

"Where is he?" Shawn asked.

"LA, working on a case, he said he'd bail you out. But until then you'll have to wait." She said.

"Why are you helping us, I thought you thought we helped Monk escape?" Shawn asked.

"I don't think you did it. But I had to help out Lassiter. Shawn," she said.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Jules said as she pushed down his head to put him into the back of the squad car.

Chapter 6

Of all the times Gus had been in jail, he'd never actually been a prisoner. Even though Henry would be there to pick them up in a couple hours, Gus still felt nervous about being in jail. Shawn on the other seemed bothered, but it wasn't from being in jail.

"You know, Gus," Shawn said, "all these years I've dated woman, none of them have ever said they love me. Then again, I've never told any of them that I love them."

"Maybe things are different between you and Jules?" Gus suggested, "I know I feel like Kim and I have a connection that I've never felt before."

"But this, I don't know…" Shawn said.

"You're scared that you and Juliet are moving too fast?" Gus asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I guess it's like getting what I want, but now it just doesn't feel like I thought it would. It doesn't feel right." Shawn said.

"Hey!" They heard someone call out.

"What was that?" Gus asked.

They turned around and saw Monk in prison uniform, Lassie behind.

"Monk," Gus said, "are you alright?"

"Please, call me the Monkster." He said.

"The Monkster?" Shawn asked.

"We gave him a dose of Dioxnyl; it temporally removes all of his phobias. It also makes him incredibly obnoxious." Lassiter said.

"Why isn't he in a maximum security prison, he's been arrested for three murders? Gus asked.

"We don't have enough evidence to put him as the murderer, so we're holding him until we can gather further evidence." Lassiter said.

"So can we be released?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Lassiter said, sounding disappointed as he unlocked their cell.

"This place looks like a commune." Monk said. "These prisoners aren't pot smoking hippies, are they?" Monk asked.

"No." Lassiter said. "Now will you please, sit down and shut up." He said, motioning to an open cell.

"Just as long as I don't have to smoke weed." Monk said.

"You don't." Lassiter told him.

"Groovy." Monk said as Shawn and Gus left.

"That was interesting." Shawn said.

"Why do you think someone is trying to frame him?" Gus asked.

"I don't know," Shawn said, "but he's definitely being framed. Even with his meds, there's no way he could do that; I mean, the Monkster?"

"You've got a point." Gus said.

"We need to talk to the Monkster." Shawn said.

They went up to Chief Vick.

"Chief," Shawn said, "we need to interview Monk."

"Preferably before the Dioxnyl wears off." Gus added.

The chief looked down, contemplating her answer. It wasn't the first time the two had asked for something like this.

"You have five minutes." She said.

Shawn and Gus walked into the interview room, where Monk was waiting.

"Hey guys." Monk said.

"Hi." They both said.

"This Dioxnyl," Gus said, "what exactly does it do to you."

"Listen brah, when the Monkster takes his meds, it makes me a whole new dude. You feel me?" Monk said.

"Like an angry, murderous guy?" Shawn asked.

"No way," Monk said, "the Monkster doesn't kill besides; I wasn't on Dioxnyl until the Mr. Bean wannabe put me on it today. It has a few negative side affects; one being it takes away my detective skills."

"The other is becoming more irritating than the amount of commercials in _American Idol_?" Shawn asked.

"No," Monk started, and then he looked choked up. "When I take Dioxnyl for an extended period of time, I-I, see my wife."

"Well then," Shawn said, "I think we've done enough interviewing."

As they walked out they bumped into Lassiter and the chief.

"There's no way he committed any of the murders." Shawn said.

"The spirits feel he would be too unstable, even with his medication.

"I've got to agree with the spirits on this one." The chief said.

Lassiter sighed, a very defeated sigh.

"It looks like we've got three murders to solve." Chief said.

The Juliet walked into the room. "Better make that four." She said.

Chapter 7

The fourth murder was at the docks. Once again, there was graffiti designed to make it look like Monk committed the crime.

"That's whack, yo." Monk said. "The Monkster was in jail, aint no way I could've killed him." Monk said, pointing to the dead body.

"Will someone please shut him up?" Lassiter demanded.

Natalie had to get Monk out of there fast, before Lassiter ended up killing him.

"Let's go get a pretzel, Mr. Monk." Natalie said.

"Only if you call me the Monkster." Monk said.

"I will."

"Rad." He said as they walked off.

"Alright Spencer," said the chief. "Get the spirits to give us something to go off of."

"The spirits aren't always so giving; all I'm getting right now is that Lassie should get a new haircut." Shawn said.

"Are any of you buying this crap?" Lassiter asked the chief and Juliet.

"It sounds plausible." The chief said.

"Your hairstyle did kind of go out of fashion back in sixties." Jules said.

Shawn then _saw_ the three bullet holes, _saw_ the size of them.

He _remembered _the size of the other bullet holes on the rest of the victims, these were much bigger. Whoever this killer was, they were trying to cash in on the scenario. Or what if this corpse was the original killer and this someone killed him? What if this is the work of the original killer, and he just used another gun? None of it made sense to Shawn, and he could see Gus couldn't figure it out either.

"I'm," Shawn started; he then held his breath and then let out a huge exhale. "I'm blocked. The spirits can't contact me, there's something blocking the connection." He put his hand on Gus' head in hopes to stall him. Gus could see what Shawn was doing, so he didn't bother to remove Shawn's hand from his head.

"The spirits, they... They're pressing, they're trying." Shawn said, "But they just can't get through."

"Well you tell the spirits, that if they don't hurry up. We might have to move on without them." The chief said.

Shawn and Gus knew what would happen if the police moved on without them. They wouldn't get paid.

"Give me a couple hours," Shawn said, "The spirits should get through to me by then."

"You have two hours. Be back at the station by them." The chief said.

As Shawn and Gus walked back to the Echo, Shawn's cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said.

"Shawn, where are you?" It was Shawn's dad, Henry.

"We're at the docks. Investigating another murder." Shawn said.

"Well guess what?" Henry said.

"What, dad?"

"I drove three hours to come bail you and Gus out of jail, and what do I hear when I get here? That you two have been released. A phone call would have been nice; I was planning to stay the night in a hotel in Pasadena. Now I'll just stay home, and then drive another three hours tomorrow, pay a bill for a hotel I didn't stay in, and _then_ get to stay in my four star hotel room." Henry said.

"You're staying in a four star hotel?" Shawn asked.

"That's not the point, Shawn."

"Look dad, I'm sorry. I should've called. I gotta go."

"Don't hang up Shawn!"

"Uh oh, you're breaking up."

"Shawn!"

"I. Can't. Hear. You." Shawn said as he hung up the phone

"That your dad?" Gus asked

"Yeah, hmm," Shawn said. "This case doesn't add up."

"I know." Gus said. "None of it makes sense."

As they got to their car, they bumped into Monk and Natalie.

"What's up, dudes?" Monk said; he was now wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and swimming trunks.

"Umm, not much." Shawn said.

"Check out this shirt," Monk said, "I got it for free."

"The shop owner told him if he stopped harassing the customers and left, he'd get a free shirt." Natalie said.

Shawn and Gus nodded.

"Hey, we gotta go." Gus said.

"Take me with you." Natalie said jokingly.

"Wish we could." Shawn said.

"Come on, Nats. I want to go get some sourdough." Monk said.

"Nats?" Natalie mouthed.

Shawn and Gus shrugged as they got in the car.

"Wait a minute." Shawn said.  
"I solved the case."

Chapter 8

Shawn had a hard time convincing Gus to take him to the police station with Shawn only telling him that the dead cop had been cheating on his wife, Shawn said he found out by seeing the man's report at the police station. Once Gus agreed, Shawn had an even harder time getting Monk, Natalie, the chief, Jules and Lassie to go to the dead cop's (The first person killed) wife's house. Finally he got them to come, after telling them about the psychic vibrations coming from her house. When they pulled up to her house, she seemed nervous as she answered the door.

"Can I help you guys?" The widow asked.

"We just want to ask some questions." Lassiter said.

As soon as the got in the door, Shawn collapsed to the ground.

"Ah!" He shouted. "This woman, she killed her husband after learning he cheated on her!"

"That was never revealed." The chief said.

"After Monk had become a suspect, she thought she had to drive home the point the Monk was a cold-blooded killer. So she killed another person, just a random person. It didn't matter who, just so long as Monk is in jail and she's in the clear. But then, she when Monk was released from prison, she had to kill again, trying to make it look like Monk was killing people. But she had already gotten rid of the gun, so she had to get another one. That's why the bullet holes were different." Shawn said.

"Sounds like enough to arrest her for murder." Lassiter said.

"Nice job." Chief said as Lassiter took the cop's wife away.

"I try." Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer," Natalie said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Mr. Monk isn't showing it, but off his meds he would."

"No problem." Shawn said as he and Gus left.

"I can't believe it." Gus said.

"What?" Shawn asked as they got in the car.

"She told you thank you, but just ignored me."

"Gus, she's grateful for your help. What little there was."

"I was a little distracted Shawn."

"If this is about your _Star Trek_ thing…"

Gus cut him off. "It was a season one _SS Enterprise_!"

Shawn laughed, "You are certainly one of a kind." He said.

Gus just shook his head.

"But hey," Shawn said, "It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be Natalie." Shawn said pointing to Monk and Natalie's car. The radio was blaring with _Wake Me up before You Go_, and Monk was singing along.

(It's a Jungle Out There by Randy Newman plays as Shawn and Gus drive out. Then the credits role.)


End file.
